Shenanigans Episode 136
]] Recap The party arrive in Shenanigans and all the tables and bar seats are taken. Tom goes to join the half-elf band on the stage with his bongos. Tom insults the head of the band, so he lets Tom go on the stage by himself. Tom plays the bongos very well and shames the leader of the band, who tries to join in on their violin, but plays poorly, so leaves the room in shame. Tom gives the rest of the band drugs and they play music very well. A halfling named Avon comes up to the party and asks to hire them to guard his wagon of food goods, which keeps being stopped by protesters, for 30% of the profits. The party agrees. They head down the road to the west. 15 minutes out of town they see a group of 8 people dressed with crocodile masks holding signs protesting the use of Starleaf. Arlen talks with them in Draconic, and finds out they are past of the Westborough Dragon Church, whose motto is "Burn it to the ground". The party escort the Avon the halfing into his farm, where the fields are full of Starleaf. There are 3 wagons full of bags ready to go, but Avon says they need to deal with the protesters outside. Last time they tried, the protesters breathed fire and killed someone. The party come up with a plan. Shag to plants some starleaf in the pockets of the leader, Fel Freps, along with a note that says "Fool The Kids" and an apple. Terra mind reads Fel Freps and finds out he is a level 3 Rogue. Also Fel Freps's thoughts are about doing these protests to be popular and to gain power in Bergshire. Tom goes up to Fel Freps and his followers and acts like he knows him as his drug seller, Terra then comes up and backs up the story. Fel Freps hands over his bag to be searched, and they discover the stuff inside. An argument between Fel Freps and his followers breaks out. After 15 minutes, Arlen casts hypnosis on the crowd to be more angry at Fel Freps. Fel Freps orders a Family Meeting at the Dragon Church, but only half the followers go with him. The party can now safely escort Avon the farmer's starleaf into town. Once in town Avon tries to hire the party on a new mission. Baroness Jezebel needs a delivery of starleaf, but her new husband is against it, so they need to deliver to her discretely. The party agree. They pretend to be delivering potpourri to the baroness and Tom uses his herbalism knowledge to bore the Baron-Consort out of the room, helped with Terra's command spell. The party make the exchange with the Baroness, and return to Avon. Avon then asks the party to make a delivery to Tacky, the silver dragon and Frank the shedu south of town in the Deadwood Swamp. The party decide to do the delivery tomorrow. The next day they set out. Arlen buys a riding horse. During their journey they spot 5 bugbears drinking from a creek. Arlen casts greese on them, then shag opens fire with his crossbow, Tom throws his bolas. The bugbears start fighting back. Arlen gets 2 of them to flee with a suggestion. 2 bugbears are trapped and the last is dead. The party ask the captured bugbears where the Brass Dragon is, and the Bugbear agrees. The party arrive at the dragon's lair and let the Bugbears go. The party deliver the drugs to Dragon and Frank the Shedu. Arlen asks about the Westborough Dragon Church, and Tacky says that they picket him all the time because he lives with a Shedu and not living the dragon lifestyle. The party return to Shenanigans and meet up again with Avon the farmer. Avon gives the party 30% of the cut of the starleaf they sold, and Shag hands over Tacky's payment to Avon. Avon then asks the party for a new job. He wants to sell the drugs to the school children at the local Wizarding School. He needs an introduction to Layla, Desmond's Daughter, who attends the school. The party decline the quest, worries what Desmond & Lizzy would do them. The next day the party to investigate Westborough Dragon Church to the west of Bergshire. They find they have a bright sign lit up with Continual-Light Stones, and coming from the inside is Polka Music. There is no ceiling to the church. Shag sneaks up to the church and climbs the wall to listen in. After the music ends, Fel Freps takes the lectern and lectures about what is good and what is sinful, and some extreme punishments for those who sin. The people in the audiance are wearing their crocodile masks. From outside Terra casts detect magic and detects a single magical aura inside the church. Terra breaks into the back door of the church, she casts Music of the Spheres on Fel Freps. Then Arlen, wearing a crocodile mask, casts charm person on Fel Freps. In Draconic Arlen convinces Fel Freps to follow the guide in the back room. Fel Freps is led to the ruined church that Doreen has been rebuilding. Arlen commands Fel Freps to disrobe before meeting the dragon. Terra, invisible still, opens the trap door, but there is no ladder down, so Terra just pushes Fel Freps down the hole down to the Red Dragon below. The party return to the Westborough Dragon Church. There is new polka music playing as the conrigation waits for their leader to return. The party return to the back room of the church. Shag finds a secret hatch. In the hatch is a large chest of gold. The party take the chest and head back to Bergshire. In Shenanigans, as the party count the gold, they see that Avon the farmer is talking with Layla in the corner. Tom goes to Desmond and warns him that Avon is trying to recurit Layla to sell drugs in her school. Desmond orders Glib Glob to go get his +5 Vorpal Sword. Desmond then uses the sword to execute Avon. Experience 1225 exp each *Arlen levels to level 2 **+5 HP (Max HP 7) *Tom levels to level 2 **+1 HP (Max HP 5) *Shag rogue level goes up to 2. **+2 HP (Max HP 6) *Terra levels goes up to 4. **+11 HP (Max HP 35) Significant NPCs *Avon - Halfing Starleaf Farmer/Distributer *Westborough Dragon Church - Dragon Cult who protest anything they disapprove of. Motto is "Burn it to the ground" *Fel Freps - Leader of Westborough Dragon Church, 3rd Level Rogue *Baroness Jezebel - Lord of Bergshire *The Silver Dragon and Frank the Shedu - Live in a cave in the Deepwood Swamp, south of Bergshire Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes